


The Summer between Letters

by RadiantCupcake



Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantCupcake/pseuds/RadiantCupcake
Summary: This is a short interlude between Harry's first and second year of Hogwarts.





	The Summer between Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is the next part of my series. Just a short ficlet to fill the space between the two school years.

Harry was miserable. He was locked up in his tiny room in Privet Drive with no chance of escape. He knew logically that he would be fine once Jasmine came home but that wasn't for another two weeks.  
There was no way he could contact the outside world and nothing to occupy his time. He did feel a little bit better knowing that Hermione and Ron hadn't forgotten him but that Dobby had stolen his letters and he was sad that he hadn't been able to go and visit Ron either like they had planned.  
The first weeks of the summer holidays had been great. Jasmine had nearly knocked him over when he walked in the door and not even Uncle Vernon locking up his things had dampened Harry's mood. They had escaped the house immediately and gone to their hiding place and Harry had told her everything, all the little things he hadn't mentioned in his letters as well as the grand finale.  
They had quickly fallen back into their regular routine, the only exception being that Dudley and Jasmine had a tentative truce. This however, only lasted until Dudley and Piers tried to shove Harry into the washing machine. Jasmine had furiously thrown her ballet slippers Dudley's head. They spent most of their time outside in the park or holed up in Jasmine's room. Harry was very aware that Petunia hated them spending time together.  
Petunia did in fact hate her daughter spending any time at all with Harry but she consoled herself that it was only for a few weeks, then her precious angel would be in London and Harry would return to school for another year. She knew it would cause more trouble than it was worth to separate them.  
Harry sighed and flopped onto his unmade bed and having nothing else to do he dozed off only to be woken by a banging on the window.  
Jasmine was completely unaware of the drama that had unravelled at her house. She was completely absorbed in her dancing. While it was tough she found it fulfilling. She loved feeling her body make these precise movements, perfectly controlled while flowing to the music. She also loved the freedom away from her family. While they had very strict rules in regards to training and diet and curfews the rest of the time they enjoyed great freedom in London.  
Breakfast at the Burrow was chaotic but Harry loved it, even when Mrs Weasley was in a bad mood and was scolding her boys.  
"Harry, Arthur and I were going to come and get you and also invite your cousin along," she said warmly as she heaped more food onto his plate.  
Harry couldn't hide his surprise that she knew about Jasmine, "That's really nice Mrs. Weasley, but Jasmine is actually in London at the moment at a dance school." He didn't bother saying that his aunt and uncle would never let their precious daughter anywhere near the Burrow.  
"Dance School, that sounds interesting," Mr Weasley sounding out the words as if they were a novelty, "is it a school just for dancing? Or do you learn other things as well?  
Harry explained all about Jasmine's dancing and the academy where she spent her summers. Mr Weasley looked fascinated while Mrs Weasley fretted about having someone at such a young age alone in London.  
"How did your mum know about Jasmine?" he asked Ron and the twins. They were lying on the grass of the paddock after a game of Quidditch.  
"Oh well you're always going on about her so we ended up talking about her too," Ron shrugged and the twins nodded. Satisfied with their response Harry let it drop and they talked about the coming Quidditch season.  
Harry loved the Burrow and wished that Jasmine could have been there too. Now it would be another year before Harry got to see her again.  
Jasmine returned home to find Harry gone for another year. The fight that ensued after she had found out how her family had locked up Harry had been monumental and Jasmine had spent three days at Sarah's refusing to go home. She checked their secret post box often but there was nothing there. It was now only a week until Hogwarts so hopefully Harry would start writing then.

"No, Albus, you cannot possibly make me do this," Snape hissed. "You're the logical choice Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly, "you need to order your supplies in Diagon Alley, and besides Petunia has met you before and might be slightly more inclined to hand over her child to you than to anyone else."  
Snape snorted, the likelihood that Petunia would recognise him was slim and if she did she would definitely not hand over her child willingly. Petunia hated the magical world, Snape especially, and would not want her own child to be a part of it.  
"And if they don't cooperate I'm sure you'll have methods of persuasion," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.  
Snape sighed wearily, he knew he had lost the battle in fact he hadn't even had a fighting chance against the old coot.  
Dumbledore smiled once Snape had swept out of his office. He was certain that this would be good for the surly potion master. He was so caught up in his hatred of James Potter that he couldn't recognise Harry for the kind and caring boy that he truly was. He was so much more like his mother in his nature that Dumbledore could scarcely believe how blind Snape could be.  
Dumbledore dearly wished that supervising Jasmine would give Snape pause and maybe he would be able to reassess Harry once his judgement wasn't clouded with his old grudge.  
He didn't worry about Jasmine for a moment. Snape might not be very pleasant and downright awful on occasion but he took his students' safety very seriously.  
In his position he had to, what students failed to realise was how much work Severus Snape had to put into every single lesson. He had to brew antidotes for the potions they were brewing, safety antidotes for what the students could possibly end up brewing, he had to supervise the classroom carefully watching every single student as they brewed to hopefully prevent any lethal explosions while at the same time trying to teach a very difficult and complicated subject matter. He was passionate about potions and Dumbledore counted himself and Hogwarts lucky to have one of the best potion masters alive today.  
Also, to the surprise of many he was a very competent Head of House. He was very strict and stern but he always had an open ear for his students.  
Dumbledore smiled to himself again and petted Fawkes who had landed on his shoulder.  
"Oh yes Fawkes, this should be an interesting year indeed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments would make my day...(or week).


End file.
